


Love Can Come From Everyone

by SweaterWearingPsychopath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, GAY GAY GAYYYYY, Humanstuck, M/M, Merstuck, oh yeah and what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterWearingPsychopath/pseuds/SweaterWearingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas and a bunch of his friends find something that they thought was never real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Beach!

==> Be Karkat Vantas  
             

             “Karkat! Come ooooon!!” Jade yelled from the beach much farther up from me, she had forced me to come with her, Jake, and rose to the beach to swim, which I’m not doing fuck that, there was so much to look at and I’m not wasting it on swimming. I swatted at bit at her to say ‘just go on’ and I kept walking at my own pace. I was actually looking around a bit as we walked, and rose was doing the same but she kept pace with everyone else. It was very beautiful where we were right now and I would rather look at all this then watch them swim, and yes I know how to swim don’t even start with that, I just don’t have the urge to swim.

I finally was able to walk up to them just as they started to take their clothes off to show off their swim suits now, except for rose she didn't put her swim suit on just like me. She had set her stuff down and grabbed one of the buckets she had brought with her just as I walked up,

“Oh hey Karkat, I see you have finally caught up with all of us” she said as she faced me now, I rolled my eyes a bit.

“Yeah yeah, I know I was taking a long ass time to get over here but I don’t want to fucking swim” Rose chuckled a bit at this,

“Well would you like to help me find some crabs and shells and such?” she asked as she moved the bucket in her hands towards me a bit,

“Sure, why the hell not” I took the bucket from her and she smiled a bit at me before grabbing the other bucket and started to look for shells and such. I sighed and started walking around a bit, at least I could look at the view as I walked around and looked. I did find a few shells and little fr- crabs… I wasn't going to say friends….. Shut up…. Anyways as I was saying, I did find some shells and some little CRABS, and I put them into the bucket. I did put them neatly into the bucket so that the crabs wouldn't get hurt a- oh wait never mind I have no shells just crabs… and I’m surprisingly fine with this… I walked back to all of our stuff and sat down in the sand, now feeling how fucking hot it was. Once I sat down I set my bucket full of crabs on the sand beside me and started to dig a hole in the sand.  
~~~~~~~~~~

==> Be the Mystery Person

              Jesus Christ there was a lot of people around... I can’t even barley get near the beach!, I was sitting beside a rock near the beach watching a bunch of hu- people… swimming, it’s rare to see anyone near this beach nowadays, I felt like people were like fucking scared of coming near here but I guess not.. I looked around a bit and looked over at the beach, there was one girl walking around looking for what seemed like shells and crabs, she was too far away so I couldn't see her very well though. I was sitting there slightly staring at this girl with boredom until I suddenly heard something fall and I perked up and looked around myself, I looked over at the beach closer to me to see a boy sitting in the sand digging a small hole and then putting in a few crabs into the hole… why is he putting crabs in a—never mind I don’t need to know, I watched him with a bit of amusement, he had sand all over his reddish hair and his pale ass skin, seemed like he wasn’t an outside person. He sat smiling a bit as he messed with the crabs… again… don’t want to know. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he looked up at me and his eyes widened a bit, I tensed up when I noticed this then quickly went back underwater and swam away. I didn't need anyone finding me, plus I could always come back later.

~~~~~~~~~

==> Be Karkat Again and Look At the Ocean with Confusion

              The fuck did I just see? I was putting all the crabs I had found into the hole I created and quietly watched them run away and just do crabby things, I happily watched them... But stopped when I felt like I was being watched. I looked up to see someone actually watching me, but I didn't get a good look at them because they went into the water right as they noticed that I looked up. I stood up and walked over to the shore line and looked out to where I saw them, they didn't leave a trace of them being there, and I didn't see anyone else here when we all got here but maybe they were swimming when we got here… I sighed and turned around and walked back to my army of- no not army, it’s not an army of crabs…. Shut the fuck up… and saw Rose kneeling down in front of the hole with all the crabs in it, it looked like she was putting a few more in, I walked over to her and crouched down with her,

“You having fun there?” I asked her, she perked up a bit and looked over at me smiling a bit,

“I am actually having a lot of fun, thank you for asking” she said as she looked back at the crabs and watched them, I fell back onto my butt and thought about if I should ask her if she saw who that was or not, I did anyways though.

“Hey Rose... did you by any chance see someone else, besides us, here?” she looked back up at me with confusion,

“No… I didn't see anyone else here. Why do you ask?” she asked as she sat down in the sand with me,

“It’s nothing… I was just wondering that’s all” I looked back at the crabs and poked at a few of them,

“Really Karkat? Do you really think I believe that?” she said with a bit of a smirk sound to it, when I looked over at her again she was smirking a bit, god damn you Rose. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the crabs, I had no urge to tell her that I saw someone because she would start questioning me and I didn't want that.

“It really was nothing, alright?” she shrugged a bit and looked up, I looked up too to see Jade and Jake walking up to us and quickly grabs their towels wrapping themselves up.

“I think Karkat saw someone else here before” Rose said just as Jake and Jade sat down with us around my crab lair. I growled a bit and glared at her,

“I did not!!” I slightly yelled, this made Jade giggle… fuck…

“I think that reaction says something else, don’t you think Jake?” she says as she looks at Jake with a devious smile, yeah fuck you too jade.

“I do think so Jadey, but I wonder if I was a person at all!” Jake said with a bit of excitement in his voice, I rolled my eyes and started to put all the crabs carefully back into my bucket so that I could bring them back to the sea so they could live.

“Oh yes, maybe it was even Cthulhu!” Rose said with a bit of excitement too and teasingness… teasingness?... that’s now a new word and I don’t care what anyone says. After I put the last crab into the bucket I looked over at her.

“What the fuck?!! I am pretty sure if it was Cthulhu we would have all seen him” I said as I stood up with the bucket of small crabs, Rose nodded a bit in agreement but Jade and Jake just shrugged a bit. I sighed a bit deeply then walked over to the sea and lightly flipped the bucket over and sending all the crabs either into the sand or into the water. Once they were all safe in the water I started to walk back to everyone and grabbed my stuff and started to head back to the summer house that we were staying at… well actually my house but still it’s pretty much a summer house because almost every year all my ‘friends’ come over all summer long… which I’m fine with I fucking guess, I’m use to it now.

“KARKAAAAT!” Jade yelled at me in a whiny childish voice, I snorted quietly and just kept on walking,

“Yeah, bye you guys!” I yelled back to them, I heard something splash from behind, but didn’t think much of through. It was probably Rose, Jake, or Jade getting pushed into the water to going into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hahahah this is done now, and if it seems like i stole stuff from others just tell me... oh and there are only about 8 humans per say in this.. all the others are... well... i think its obvious now what they are but im still not spoiling it XD btw i cant type for shit sometimes so if i fuck something up then dont mind it x33


	2. Just At Home Shiz

                A few minute later I showed up back at my house and went in, we didn’t lock the door because there was other people here anyways. I sighed and yelled out,

                “IM HOME, YA BETTER STOP FUCKING!” I heard a laugh from the kitchen and I walked in to see Roxy... Baking something?..

                “Roxy, what the fuck are you doing? And please tell me you’re not drunk” I stopped where she was and tensed up a bit… oh yeah shit... forgot she’s trying to quit fuck...

                “Ah- shit so-”

                “Kitten its fine! And I’m trying to bake… but I’m fucking up...” she said with a bit of a pout, but she was back to how she was before at least. I sighed and walked over to her,

                “Are you actually reading instructions?” I looked at what she was making, it was just a simple ass cake… but who the fuck could she be making it for? I shrugged a bit and went back to listening to her,

                “oh well… no… my computer died so I couldn’t search up the instructions… and well… this all happened!” she laughed a bit now and showed me what she has done so far, holy shit for guessing she didn’t do that bad,

                “I think it looks fine, it may not fucking taste right but at least it didn’t explode or burn my fucking house down” she smiled a bit after I said this,

                “Well... could you help me try to put the frosting on?” She giggled a bit “or help me actually make the frosting?” I snorted a bit and turned my phone on,

                “Sure, fuck it I have nothing else to do until Jade, Rose, and Jake come back”  Roxy perked up at this,

                “Oh… there not back yet?” she said looking at me, I lifted an eyebrow at her,

                “Yeah…. Why?” I asked her while being really confused. She smiled a bit then said,

                “Don’t tell rose but I’m trying to make her a cake!” Roxy slightly threw her hands up almost in a way that she was showing something amazing off, I laughed a bit at this.

                “Well is there a reason why you’re making her a cake?” I asked Roxy after i calmed down. She just shrugged,

                “Nah not really, I just felt like being nice and making her a cake is all” she said as I pulled up a frosting recipe,

                “I found a recipe for the frosting, would you like to start?” she smiled a bit and fist pumped the air while yelling “LETS DO THIS!”

 

                An hour later me and Roxy finish making the frosting and putting it on the cake, just as everyone came back from the beach,

                “Hey karkitten, do me a favor and keep them out of the kitchen until I hide the cake, okay?” Roxy said as she tried to look for somewhere to hide the cake. Fuck that nickname…. I hate it when people give me nicknames but its fine with Roxy now, she’s cool like that… plus I’m so use to her calling me kitkat, karkitty or kitten now. I nodded at her and then walk out from the kitchen and looks over at everyone that walked in.

                Jake and Jade just walked to the rooms that they were staying in and rose walked over to me carrying a bucket full of something…

                “What the fuck is in there?” I said as I pointed at the bucket, Rose just shrugged a bit and started to walk towards the kitchen,

                “Just some fish for tonight” she said just as she was about to open the kitchen door, I would have stopped her but Roxy suddenly came out of the kitchen and knocked into Rose, thankfully Rose didn’t drop all the fish onto my floor.

                “OH! Hey Rosey! Haha sorry about that I didn’t expect you!” Roxy said as she moved out of Roses way,

                “Oh no, no it’s fine; I wasn’t expecting you to be in the kitchen.” Rose chuckled a bit and walked into the kitchen, and then I looked over at Roxy.

                “It surprisingly wasn’t that hard to find a hiding place~” Roxy said a bit happily, I sighed and rolled my shoulders a bit, as my stomach growled

                “Whelp... I guess that’s my stomach saying it wants food...” I said as I laughed just a bit, I took my phone out and saw that it was about 6:08, which means we all should eat soon...

                “Haha yeah, my stomach has been doing the same thing too” Roxy said just as her stomach growled a bit, and she chuckles.

                “I guess we co-” I was suddenly cut off by a loud yell that came from upstairs,

                “WHEN THE FUUUUCK ARE WE EATING?!” I groaned a bit once I heard who yelled, I don’t even know why I still let her come with everyone but I do anyways, mostly because Nepeta likes to have her around, but now that my little crush for the blind chick is gone I finally noticed that she’s annoying as fuck,

                “SOON” I yelled back up, and as Rose walked out of the kitchen.

                “I’ll start making dinner, Karkat you go on and do whatever and Roxy can you please come and help me?” I nodded a bit and Roxy said

                “Okay!” and she ran off into the kitchen with rose. I sighed and walked upstairs towards my room, I was just gonna spend the rest of the day in there now… well that was my plan until I saw that Tavros was stuck and he could move whatsoever. By the way because of Tavros being a close friend of mine I was nice enough to install an elevator sort of thing for him so he could go upstairs, so that’s not why he was stuck.  His wheel had gotten stuck on the carpet and he couldn’t move it so he was just sitting there quietly, probably hoping that someone comes over and helps him, which is now me I guess. I walked over to him and walked in front of him,

                “You get stuck again?” I asked as nicely as I could, because I didn’t want to fucking seem like this pissed me off, which it didn’t.

                “uh… yeah… can you help?...” he says as he looks up at me, I just nodded and kneeled down beside his wheel and carefully ripped his wheel out of the carpet, the carpet ripped though but at least I didn’t fucking break the wheel, I stood up and lightly pushed him toward with my foot, this startled him but he smiled a bit and started to move to his room,

                “Thank you Karkat!” he smiled at me then pushed himself to his room. God damn I feel bad for that kid sometimes, I don’t think it would be neither fun nor nice to be paralyzed from the waist down… but he’s use to it now at least. I sighed and walked into my room and closed my door, I decided to take a little cat nap just to make time pass a bit quicker as we were all waiting for dinner to be cooked and ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Hours later I was shaken lightly awake and I heard a quiet voice saying,

                “Karkat, wake up! It’s time to eat!”  I opened my eyes a bit to see Nepeta standing there with her hands grasping the bottom of her coat, which is just long as fuck, like seriously doesn’t that thing get annoying as fuck after a while? I groaned a bit and sat up rubbing my eyes then glanced over at Nepeta.

                “Okay okay, just fucking go on without me… I’ll me down in a few minutes...” I yawned a bit as Nepeta nodded and walked out of my room. I stretched my arms up as high as they could go and then laid back and groaned a bit, my body didn’t want to fucking function right now, I’m too fucking tired now.  I sighed and after a minute or so I sat up again and then moved off of my bed slowly so I wouldn’t have a dizzy attack (A/N: or whatever the fuck there called.. idk but there fucking terrible) I started walking over to my door and I ended up getting a small one, I groaned once again and leaned against my door frame. When I said it was a small attack I meant it as in it wasn’t fucking long like the usual ones. Once it was gone and past I stood up straight again then quickly went down to the dining room, I was probably holding everyone up; I have a feeling that I’m taking my sweet ass time. Oh well if there impatient enough they can just start eating.

                I walked into the dining room and saw everyone was at the table, I puffed my cheeks and quietly sat down just so it seemed like I was there the whole time,

                “Fiiinally! I thought you would never show up!” Terezi said, well actually fucking yelled because she’s a loud mouth like that, I growled and glared at her then sat back.

                “Hush! At least he showed up!!” Nepeta said with a bit of a pout, THANK YOU NEPETA, I sighed and glanced around a bit. Well seems like not everyone was here. Only Sollux, Nepeta, Terezi, Tavros, Roxy and Rose were down. I guess the others weren’t eating? Well then... I just shrugged and went with it.

                Terezi puffed her cheeks and sat back in her seat just as Rose came out with a shit ton of fried fish and food.

                “Well... eat up!” Rose said as she sat down with everyone, Terezi was at all the food before us like a god damn savage. I looked over to see that Nepeta was being nice and getting Tavros some because I’m pretty sure he couldn’t get it himself from how far back he is from it. I waited a bit just so I wouldn’t get my hand taken off at trying to get something.

                But yeah I don’t think you need to know about my fucking dining things, literally nothing fun happened, just Terezi being a bitch and rose talking about the fact that I saw someone when we went to the beach. God damn you Rose, but they didn’t say much about it so I’m fucking glad about that.

                After we were all done eating everyone went there separate ways, I was the only one to go back upstairs and back to my room. It was pretty late out now but I didn’t really give a fuck I will do whatever I please... Which is just turn my laptop on and go on tumblr… yeah I never said I had a life yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS IT WAS LIKE 4 PAGES LONG BUT ITS SO SHORT WOOOOW
> 
> anyways hi.. new chapter... yeah idk why but this chapter like hurt me.. i had no urge to continue writing this chapter mostly because there is like no point to it... but you learn of new characters... well some there are a few more obviously x3 and sorry if i made karkat occ at some point ._. i didnt mean to so XD
> 
> oh yes and to people who might be pissed at how i protrade (how ever the fuck you spell that x3) terezi, weLL SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE VRISKA SO.. plus i just wanted karkat to think she's annoying as fuck so... yeah idk this is my story, if you dont like how i write it then you can just gtfo x3
> 
> updates will be slow as fuck because im lazy.. as ive said before, and as you can see, but ill try to update as fast as i can so.. yeah..  
> (btw i think my notes are being a dick 0.o)


	3. Who Is This New Person???

==> Be the Strange Boy.

              It’s been at least a half hour, I think I’m not sure I’m not good at keeping time whatsoever, since I saw that all those kids at the beach… well technically that one boy but still… I went back to the beach to see that almost all of the kids that were at the beach we’re either sitting in the sand or standing up in towels wet, yes I know what a towel is, I’m not that stupid. I quietly watched all them for a bit, the red head seemed pissed off at the others for some odd reason, I was too far back to here but they were all talking about – but I heard something about Cthulhu… what does that have to do with anything?, I started spacing out so I never noticed that someone, or something per say, had swam right up behind me.

             “Boo~” said the person that had swam up behind me, I just a bit and made a pretty loud splash sound in the process, which caught the attention of one of the people at the beach. I quickly went under the water to avoid there sight, and the person that scared the crap out of me went under the water too.

             “Hehe, hey Dave!” I finally got to see who it was.

             “Yeah hi john, and thanks for scaring the crap out of me and having the humans almost see us” john puffed his cheeks after I said this, but he didn't stay this way for long.

             “Sorry, sorry. Anyways, why are you all the way over here? It’s been a while since you've gone to this beach.” Johns blue tail swished a bit in place so that he wouldn't just slowly float away like what happens sometimes when you grow tired of swimming for so fucking long.

             “What ocean have you lived in all this time?! I've always gone to this beach, I just don’t go to it much anymore because of… reasons” the reasons being, I’m not fucking allowed to be here because of a human almost seeing me. John looked at me confused, one eyebrow up and everything, then said,

             “Let me guess, don’t tell dirk?” I just groaned a bit and nodded, dirk didn't technically ground me, per say, from this beach. He just said I couldn't go back to the beach for the point of me not getting killed, and so that no one would see ‘us’. I sat down on the rock under me and just tried to stay in place there.

             “Well… did you need something or did you just want to see me?” I said as I lifted an eyebrow at john, he just shrugged and then sat beside me.

             “I just decided, ‘hey let’s see what Dave’s’ up to’ but when I saw you weren't at your home I became a bit worried...” I shrugged and just looked at him.

             “The only time you should worry is when you see something suspicious... Or my dead body... But either way” I said the last bit a bit more quickly so john couldn't understand it as much, but once I saw his face change to a bit more pissy expression that’s when I knew he heard everything.

            “That’s exactly why I went to find you!!” john said with a whine, when he had spoken I noticed that he wasn't as pissed as I thought he was, which was good in my opinion.

            “Sorry sorry, next time I’ll remember to tell you where I am before I go anywhere.” I puffed my cheeks a bit after saying this. It’s annoying how much john acts like my mother, no not father, he’s not manly enough to be my father; but I still love him… as a friend… yeah I friend zoned him, got a problem with that? We are child hood friends too, but anyways.

            “Well now that you know where I am, you can just go back home.” I said as I got up and went back to the surface. John puffed his cheeks and then came to the surface right after me.

            “Hey! I took all that time to come all the way here… at least we could try to look around a bit…” he said with a small pout on his face. I snorted a bit and shrugged,

            “I’m pretty sure if any humans are still around we’ll get caught cause of you” john growled under his breath and hit me in the arm. I just laughed, it didn't hurt whatsoever.

            “Well soooo sorry I don’t spend so much time here like you!” he said with a pout once more,

            “anyways, doesn't seem like any land dwellers are around…”

            “Land-? Never mind…” I just sighed and said nothing more; it was still weird to me of what john called humans…. Probably because it’s fucking land and shit? I’m not sure I've always called them humans. I looked over back at the beach to see that the other humans were still there but they weren't looking towards the beach, except for one but I was sure whatsoever if she saw me or not, she was pretty much just staring out at the sea and not really looking at anything certain. I looked back at john and shook my head then said,

            “Are you blind? I can see that their still here, gladly though they can’t see us.” John groaned a bit after I said this and went down in the water a bit.

            “Fiiine fine, can we go now though then?? There’s no point of being here now if the land dwellers aren't doing anything entertaining anymore…” john said as he went under the water. I rolled my eyes and went under the water with him; he wasn't here for like the whole time so he missed out on a lot. John had same a bit away once I was ready to go, because I’m a lazy fuck I usually take my time to go somewhere unlike john, he likes to get to his destination quickly, I usually do too when I really want to go to that place, but this wasn't one of those moments, before I actually started to swim away though, I swam to the surface again and looked over to the beach, then went back underwater and swam up to john.

==> Be Karkat and wake the fuck up.

              When I woke up the next morning I sat there slightly stunned, I never remembered falling asleep, and it was pretty obvious that I didn't mean to because my laptop was still on my lap and my head was resting back, which meant I woke up to be seeing my ceiling.

               I yawned slightly then stretched my arms above my head, and made those weird moaning stretching sounds…. I don’t even know what those sounds are, and then moved my laptop onto my bed and stood up from my bed. Though before I did anything else, I took my phone out of my pocket, which thankfully I hadn't been crushed or melted from my phone being under my computer for a long period of time, and saw that it was at least 6 in the morning. Thankfully that was a reasonable time to be moving around, I didn't need it to be 1 in the morning and have me walking around….. I’m going to tell you the truth, I did that once but all I did was getting something from the kitchen and that was it... I was still super awkward to be walking back to my room in my own house and have someone staring at me the whole time, but anyways.

               I shook my head slightly to get a bit more of the drowsiness out of my body, then walked over to my door, unlocked it, because yes I do lock my bedroom door at night, I don’t need someone coming into my room and falling asleep in my bed with me, and then walked out into my hallways and quietly walked downstairs to my living room. I could see that no actual person was up yet, besides maybe Rose or Sollux, or even Nepeta, I have seen her doing random shit at 12 at night before, but I wasn't even sure about them, for all I knew they could all be asleep right now. I didn't give a shit if they were; they’re like 23 to 27 so I can’t really make them do anything….. Plus I am a lot younger than them, but anyways.

                 I walked into my kitchen and decided that some food would help with something, even though that’s like eating your emotions, but when I walked into the kitchen and looked around I slowly started to not want to eat anymore. I had no actual food in the house that I wanted to need…plus, I need to go out and buy more food soon because there is almost nothing here and I wasn't going to starve neither my friends nor myself.

                 I sighed and walked back to my staircase and back upstairs, there was no reason for me to be down here anymore. When I was walking back to my room I bumped into Nepeta. She made a small squeak from being startled, and I did too but if anyone asks I’ll deny the hell out of it, and then she slightly looked up at me, I’m only a few inches taller than her so she doesn't have to try much to look up at me.

                “Oh, hi Karkat! Didn't know you were up” she knew I was up and I’m sure about that. I just shrugged and leaned against the staircases wall,

                “Eh, got up for something then decided I didn't need it and now here I am...” Nepeta lightly nodded,

                “Well… I’ll be letting you move on now!... heheh….. It’s too early for this” she said as she sulked tiredly just a bit. I snorted ever so quietly before I moved slightly out of her way and she walked by. Once she was past I quickly walked back to my own room and closed my door locked it, and walked back over to my bed and fell back onto it.

                 I just looked up at my ceiling and let my thoughts wonder, one of the huge things that came to my mind was of what I saw watching me when I was at the beach. I should really just go back to the beach and check, but I can’t let the others know or else they might just follow me or some shit. Not that I’m not fine with that or anything, it’s just that I want to figure it out myself and not have to deal with all my friends thinking I’m going insane or that I’m a paranoid weirdo, either way, I was probably going to go look tomorrow. If who, or even what, isn't there anymore then maybe my mind might finally clear up and I won’t be thinking so intensely about it.

                After a bit of intense thoughts of other stuff too, I finally gave up and thought it would be a great idea to just go to sleep and worry about everything in the morning, well morning as in when everyone else was up and moving and not just me creeping around my own house and Nepeta doing something in my kitchen, or house, I’m not even sure as of now and I just really don’t give two fucks. As long as she isn't going to break something of mine, try to kill everyone in the house or even try to burn my house down, then everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy, its short once again because idfk how to make long chapters hahah-  
> its an update though-  
> TAKE MY UPDATE!  
> *cough*  
> anyways

**Author's Note:**

> okay hahahah this is done now, and if it seems like i stole stuff from others just tell me... oh and there are only about 5 humans per say in this.. all the others are... well... i think its obvious now what they are but im still not spoiling it XD btw i cant type for shit sometimes so if i fuck something up then dont mind it x33


End file.
